peeta by svetlana
by unicornsofdeath
Summary: peeta meets a misterious gril and they have 2 fight in the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my fan fic. my freind sergei etid this. i hope itts good

1 day katniss was in the woods when she find a baby it was wapped in colth. then she adopted her then she sed" your name is going 2 b svettlana". she went home then she sed "i found her on the woods" then prim said" were going 2 keep her".

16 years later

when their was the reeping. svetlana was there with the other tributes. she was wearing an expensev frilly pink dress even thogh she lifed in disttrict 12. she had shiney blond hair and sparkling green eyes. there was someone there she said "what is your name" and then he said "my name is peeta" and then svetlana said "my name os svetlana".she sense that something was wrong, se could feel it. then effie said "i have bad news, we ran out of capitillists to die in the hunger games" then svetlana realized suddenly she might get reeped. and then she said "no what is it"and then effie said "this year the 2 tributes will b... ... ... ... ...svetlana and peeta" and then svettlana said "no" and then she ran away but the piece keeprrs catch her and beet her.

then they were bring to the train. and then peeta said "no what happened to you they beet you" svttlana was bleeding over all the floor. then peeta said "do you want me 2 stay with you" then she said "yes" and then they sleeped.

the next morning hamish there mentor was hungover again. then he said "you have 2 be hot and make every1 like you or they will want you 2 die." then peeta said "svetllana your already beautiful and every1 likes u" and then seh blushes. and then haymish said "you have to win or everyting will be destryed and were all going 2 die . becose the dark lord snow and his minions are realy capittilists" then sevtlana and peeta gasp in horor.

then they were at the capitill. they were wearing flames and sparkling in the blibding sunlit. every1 was watching them then some guy said "and their are the tributes form distirct 12" and then svetlana and peeeta hole hands and then they look at eachother and then they kissed.

then they were in the areana. svettlana and peeta ran 2 the where the suplies were and got katanas that wre as long as they were. then suddenly... ... ... ...district 1 tributes appeared and attack them. they swordfight and then svetlana stabbed them at the same time it was like a shish kebob. se lauhged and removed the corpses from her katana and it was covered in blood. then peeta said"you killed then...dont wory ill portect you" then they kissed agan. they swordfight all the tributes untill they were the last ones survived. and then a voice said"now 1 of you have 2 die" then peeta said "no were not going 2 kill eachother" and then the voice said "no" and then the arena was on fire closing in around them.

then they were at district 13. scettlana woke up and she didnt no where she was. she was cover in blood and scars. peeta was there "you fainted" he said. he stayed by her side every day. and then he said "why they did it 2 you not mee"and then effie was their then she said"because se have powers 2 disotry the badguys. she is the realy the princess of panim" and then svetlana said "im...the princess?" she coud not belief it. and then effie said "this is distirt 13. it use 2 be the soviet onion befor it were disroyed, now this is were the resistants hedquorters is." then sudenly some1 grab her itwas an avox they were mindcontroll by the capitillosts. she screamed then peeta ran into her room butt it was 2 late. it kidnaped her and birng her 2 the capitill and brin her 2 the office. there was someone their. it was... gale. then svetlana reelised sudenly it was realy gale was control everything. gale was realy the dark lord. she went 2 the window and wish peeta would safe her.

mean while then the fight began. the other soviets of the resistants started to kill gales minions and mean while katniss got out her bow and arows and also fireing at them. the minions were cyborg killer unicorns that shot lasers fron there eyes. and then effie said "sparkle powers actevate" and then she killed snow with her sparkle powers and then he died. mean while sudenly the sun exploted and the ligjt was distroyed. no 1 could see anythinh because it was dark. exept svettlana for some reason.

mean while svttlana was in the cell in the office and gale beet and beet her untill she collaps bleeding on the bloodsoak floor. then svettlana said "go away you basturd" and then gale said "no" and then scetlana said "why are you doing this every1 is going 2 die you are going 2 distroy them" and then gale said "thou soviets shalt all die slow paneful deaths. what of it if i should wanteth to destroyeth everyting? is it a sin, should a man feel like faggarting a sun or a thousand? why should the suns heave thru the void, if not 2 be skewert bypon ourn fagpoles?" (A/n this is a reference to hhhhhhhhhhhhh, also known as 30 Hs) and then svettlana said" wtf". and then she said "soviet powers of darkness activate" and the dark lord said "no"and then the magical powers from svetlana destroyed him forever.

then peeta came and then svetlana said " peeta you finally came" and then peeta said "are you ok" and then she sed "yes" and then they kissed. then they went back to district 13. the light was still distroyed but it was ok because she liked the darkness. and then because panim was distriyed svttlana became the princess if the soviet onion. and then gale said "do you want to mary me" and then svettlana said "yes i will mary you" and then they kissed again.

few hours later. svetlana was eating a lettuce sandwich and then peeta came in and then he said "hello" and then svttlana said "hi peeta" and then peeta said "i see your awake. do you remember anything" he looked worryed and then svetlana said "i rememer you ask me 2 mary you that was a few hours ago why wouldnt i reamember" and then peeta said "it wasnt a few hors you were unconcious for weeks and i dont no why and i thot you were dead" and then svttlana gasp in horir. and then prim said "that would be my fault" and then peeta said "what". and then


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I finally finished the next chapter (and the writing doesn't suck as bad).

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the avengers or anything else there are references to.

Then there was suddenly a zombie unicorn apocalypse. Peeta looked out the window and said "look there's something strange". Svetlana looked at the oncoming hoard of undead unicorns approaching. There were millions of them and everything was on fire. "HOLY SHIT WTF IS THAT?" she said.

Few hours later

"I have a plan to stop the zombie unicorn apocalypse" she said

"1: holy hand grenade

2: PINEAPPLES!

3: profit"

Meanwhilw somewhere in the destroyed remain of the capital, the ghost of the dark lord floated through the fire and darkness. and planed to kidnap the priness but not Peeta. he sought revenge for his death and would distroy everything before he let her kill him again. he opened the portal to a dimension of fluffyness sparkles and rainbows and bunnies and summoned the zombies, unicorns, and zombie unicorns. Gale also returned as a ghost and said "i'll get her for you sir" and than the dark lord said "yes you can"

Few hours late

Svetlana was in her room sleeping. Then suddenly Gale came out of the darkness and said "wake up the dark lord is returned and planning somehting and your in danger" Svetlana woke suddenly and suppressed screeming. "Gale...?" she said. "but you died" and then Gale said "im a ghost. anyway you have to stop the dark lord" and then Svetlana said "but I killed you..."

...

...

...

and then Gale said "I was being mind controlled or somthing so im not realy a capitalist and im not realy working for the dark lord, k?" and then Svetlana said "sure" and then Gale said "I cant believe every thing I did... srsly it wasn't me... because... ... ..." they sat in the darkness stareing at each other for a moment and then Gale said "I love you." Svetlana was speechless as she gaped at him until suddenly he kissed her softly. Then after they kissed Svetlana said "but Peeta already asked me to marry him..." and then Gale said "what" and then Svetlana said "im sry" Gale faded into the darkness and disqpeared.

The next moring

Peeta went up and went into Svetlana's room and said "good mroning" and then Svetlana said "good mornig too". And then he kissed her but she was not sure if she loved Peeta or Gale. "whats the matter" Peeta said and then Svetlana said "nothing" and then Peeta said "ok"

Mean While the ghost of Gale was back at the capital and the dark lord was interrogating him and said "where is she?" and then Gale said "I don't know" and then the dark lord said "you failed again" and then Gale said "no i won't let uou kill her" and then he ran to the dark lord wielding a katana and stabbed the dark lord and then the dark lord said "no" and then he died again.

i like waffles

Mean while some zombies kidnap Prim and then she wakes up screeming and then she tryed to run away but they kidnaped her. And then the gards went into her room and saw lots of zombies and then Katniss run down the hall and than Katniss said "where is Prim"and then the gards said "some zombies took her"

Few hours later

Peeta and Svetlana and Katniss and the others was on the way to the capital to save Prim. Svetlana went to the cell where Prim was being kept, everything was dark, then she realizes that it wasn't a cell really, but it was where someone was planning something frickin weird. There were scattered everywhere some plans for something. Then suddenly someone came out of the darkness... it was... ... ... ... Prim. And then Svetlana said "Prim what are you doing" and then Prim laughed maniacally and then she said "it was a trap... ... ... ...I had to lure you here so I could distroy you... ... ...because, you see... ... ... you hav a power to distory us all the bad guys..." and then Svetlana said "what" and then Prim said "Snow and Gale were only my minions... ... ... I am the real dark lord." and then Prim laughed evily again. and than Svetlana said "seems legit"

Then the fright began

Mean while Katniss got out her bow and started fiering at the ninja vampires and then suddenly a giant pineapple sploded out of nowhere. Then she saw Gale and shot the pineapple that was about to distroy him and then she said "hi Gale i thought you died" and then he said "Katniss you safed my life" and then katniss said "i love you" and then they kissed and then someone said "i ship it"

Mean while Prim opened the portal to another dimension and Svetlana fell through it forever until she landed in a dimension that was entirely a desert where everywhere were half buried chickens. Chicken butts everywhere out of the sand and sometimes there feet or heads or wings. Everything had been decimated by the ninjas. Then suddenly a cat appeared and said "this is the future that will happen if the capitalists take over the world... you have to stop Prims evil planes" and then Svetlana said "Prim is a capitalist?" and than she gasped and then she said "ok I'll stop the evil plans"

then the portal opened again and there was someone their it was Peeta. and then he pulled her out of the darkness and then they kissed. then they were at the capital again fighting some ninjas and then Peeta said "I wish Katniss and Gale was here" and then Katniss and Gale appeared and said "some wished us here" and then Katniss said "Prim is a capitalist?" and then Svetlana said "yes unfortunately" and then she said "have you guys heard of shwarma? I have no idea what that is but I want to try it" and then Peeta said "we have to save the world first" and then Svetlana said "and then shwarma after?" (AN: avengers reference lol) and then they fought all the ninjas and the gards

Then Svetlana was fighting Prim and then she said "awesomeness powers activate" and then Prim said "no" and then Prim was defeated by the awesomeness. Prim became sane again and was no longer mind controlled. then they all went to the restront and got shwarmas.


End file.
